Prior art releasable mechanical linking devices typically utilize a sliding piston disposed within a hollow bolt and actuated by a pyrotechnic charge that rapidly accelerates the piston into another portion of the bolt forcefully enough to break the bolt and free the hitherto mechanically linked object. In some applications (e.g., within an automobile passenger compartment), however, it may not be desired to completely release the mechanical link upon actuation. Complete release may be prevented by attaching the mechanical linking device to a second mechanical linking device so as to contain the parts upon breakage of the bolt, but that adds complexity and cost by increasing the size, mass, and number of components.